We will choose to fight
by Shadow Star.EXE
Summary: Based off PMD: Explorers of Time. Just a short story on how the human's life was like before getting turned into a pokemon. Since I'm a girl, it'll be a girl too, but there's hardly a difference. WARNING! Contains MASSIVE SPOILERS. Now finished!
1. Born for a reason

**I got the sudden inspiration for this while I was playing Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time. I also got the idea from the Phantasy Star Online theme song. Not sure of the name, but it goes like this: _We will chose to fight...for a world beyond..._**

**This three chapter fanfic will be based off my own character in PMD2. Her name is Star and she gets turned into a Squirtle. That's all you basically need to know. **

**This fanfic contains _MASSIVE AMOUNTS OF SPOILERS. _ The only way to not be spoiled is to have played the game to the part where Grovyle drags Dusknoir to the future. That's all you need to know, as well. **

**I'll say it again, for good measure: THIS CONTAINS SPOILERS. So if you don't want to know what's beyond the facts that your character was once human, use the back button right now and don't look back. Thankies.**

**If you're still here, then yay! Welcome to my fanfic. **

_**We will chose to fight**_

_**Written by the fabulously retarded CeleBaby20**_

_Chapter One: Born for a reason_

_I was born for one reason. _

_Like any other human, I was born for the future of our world, but it would be no exaggeration to say that it was the whole purpose of my birth. My only purpose in life is to live and make a difference just by doing so. _

_I must change the course of history, from the past to the future. To alter the way this dark and forboding world is right now...is my whole purpose in life. When that purpose is fufilled...even I do not know what comes next._

The seventeen year old girl lowered her pen and stared down sadly at the page she just wrote on. Her world was crumbling and dark and the only thing lighting up her sight was a tiny candle. Thankfully, there was no wind to snuff it out. The wind, like the sun, had long ago vanished with the tides of time.

To start the flows of time again was why she was alive. The thought filled her with bitterness and some sadness. Bitterness, because she could not live a normal life like other humans.

Sadness, because she had to live on the run from someone who wants her and her partner dead.

Star blinked away the coming moist to her eyes and blew out the candle. The darkness covered the tiny camp completely, shielding them from the outside world and their chasers. She crawled over to her sleeping bag and snuggled in. The motion awoke her partner, who jumped in alert.

"Relax, Grovyle, it's only me."

"Star? Why are you still awake?" the Grovyle asked.

"I couldn't sleep," the teenager responded warily, her red eyes containing fatigue. "It's hard to sleep, knowing we're both wanted by Dusknoir. Just for being alive, for being the ones who accepted the task of restoring time."

"Star, we chose this. We can't possibly turn back now," Grovyle said.

"I know. This is what I was born for, right? You too..." the sleepy teenager cuddled closer into her sleeping bag and started to snore lightly. Grovyle sighed unhappily.

"We chose this...we chose to fight for the sake of the past and the future...neither of us have anything to live for, but in retrospect, it's a blessing..." he muttered, pulling his sleeping bag closer to Star. "It means we'll have no regrets when the time comes to stop Primal Dialga."

**&-&-&-&**

A short while later, Star and Grovyle awoke, feeling refreshed. Of course, the scenery hadn't changed. It was still dark, boulders still floated and the air was frozen. It was still hard to imagine any living creature existed here.

The blue haired teenager packed up the sleeping bags and stuffed them in her bag. Grovyle helped to blow the fires out and erase all evidence of their existence at that spot. They had to continue their journey to find the pink Celebi. As clever as Celebi was, she also had to be careful. She had agreed to wait for them in Dark Forest, and guide them to the past. It was Grovyle's responsibility to protect Star and Star would use her Dimensional Scream ability to locate the Time Gears.

The three partners vowed to prevent the Temporal Tower from falling. No matter the cost.

Right now, Star and Grovyle were at the entrance to the forest. Although Dusknoir's Sableyes were after them, they had to stop and rest a while ago. Now that they were refreshed, it was possible to get through without a problem.

Star had known all about Mystery Dungeons…how they were constantly different. No one was sure how it was possible, but they existed as a hinder to civilization. But there wasn't anything that could be done. Star hefted a long sigh and went inside with her best friend.

The dungeon was certainly a challenge. Grovyle was consistent and kept all the pokemon away from the two of them. Star was relieved, because she didn't feel secure in fighting pokemon. It felt wrong and she wasn't sure if she could tolerate pain from pokemon attacks.

It took them hours…or so it felt, anyway…to reach the midpoint of the forest. A Kanghaskaun's Statue rested in the middle of the clearing. Star sat on a rock and took the bag off her back. Opening it, she pulled out a brush and began brushing her long blue hair. Grovyle pulled out an apple and began eating it.

"Star, are you having second thoughts about this whole thing? Because if you are, I'll never forgive you."

"It's not that I'm having second thoughts. I just wish we didn't have to disappear," Star responded.

"Why? I have no regrets and Celebi doesn't either," Grovyle asked.

"What about what our world would be like when it's saved? Aren't you the least bit curious of how it will be like?" Star answered Grovyle's question with a question.

Grovyle thought about that. "Yes, but it doesn't matter to me. In the darkness, I was born and in the darkness, I'll vanish. It's all you and I have ever known. You should know this by now, Stardust," he said, teasing his friend a little bit. Star smiled a bit at the nickname.

"Yeah, you're right. My imagination's trying to run my life for me right now. Give me an apple," she instructed.

"Get it yourself," Grovyle retorted, eating through his own. Star made a face and grabbed a Big Apple from the bag. "Hey, that was mine!!"

"Not anymore," Star grinned before taking a huge bite out of the juicy fruit. Grovyle stomped around in anger and she laughed. "You're so funny when you do that, you know that?"

"That makes me feel SO much better," Grovyle said sarcastically.

"Aw, relax already. We'll probably find another Big Apple somewhere in here. And I promise you can have it," Star said, hoping to calm Grovyle down.

Apparently it worked, because Grovyle stopped stomping and hopping around. He muttered a "fine" and finished his Apple. Star hurriedly finished her own and grabbed the bag.

It was time to find Celebi.

**&-&-&-&-&**

**Rather short, I think. But I don't want to go into too much detail with this story. **


	2. Die for the future

**I think this was a good idea, personally. (:**

**To Starlitsapphire: I think you didn't finish your review O.o **

_**We will choose to fight**_

_**Chapter Two: Die for the future**_

The final trip through Dark Forest was bothersome. But the human and her best friend made it through the final floors and was now approaching Celebi's hiding spot. Star whispered Celebi's name and made the small, pink pokemon appear.

"About time you two showed up...you kept me so bored!" Celebi pouted.

"Well, you can't expect us to just appear easily like that, do you? We're not psychic," Star retorted.

"No, but you do have the Dimensional Scream. You could have used that to make you get here faster!!"

"Actually, I've been meaning to ask you about that..." Star's voice didn't waver. "It's not been working very well for me, Celebi. Do you have any idea why?"

Grovyle looked at his partner, shocked. "What?? Did you lose your ability??"

"I...I'm not sure. I don't think so, but...I can't get visions when I want to anymore," Star replied.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Grovyle asked.

"Ahem...my dear Grovyle, it is very rude to interrupt a conversation..." Celebi said in a sarcastically snobbish voice. She turned back to Star. "Time is frozen here. Your ability tells visions of the past and the future. But with time frozen right now, there is no past or future."

"Then...how do I know I have this power...or still have this power?" Star asked.

"I can sense it within you. Plus, the Dimensional Scream is born within select humans once every few years. I know that you have it, or else you wouldn't be here," Celebi replied.

"But will I be able to keep this power when we time travel?" Star asked.

"Of course. Where you're going, time will be flowing normally...but only for a while. Remember, it's your job to collect five time gears and place them at the monument at Temporal Tower. My own role in all this will be to send you there. After that...both of you are on your own. Is that understood, Star? Dear Grovyle?" Celebi asked, looking at them both.

"We know..."

"I will lay down my life to see this mission fulfilled. I don't care what happens to me, just as long as this dreary world is changed," Celebi said, firmly. "I wish you both the best of luck."

"You should probably open the Dimensional Portal before telling us that, don't you think?" Grovyle asked.

"Ah, you are most right, my dear Grovyle," Celebi said. She turned her back and blushed, feeling a bit embarrassed.

"Well, I'm ready," Star said, picking up her bag. "We better hurry before Dusknoir catches us."

"Too late!" The would be time travelers turned around suddenly, and saw six Sableye surround them. Dusknoir was right behind them, his red eye glowing with malicious thought.

"Thought you could just escape and bring back the Time Gears? You won't alter the present! I won't disappear!" he roared.

"We will. And we'll disappear too!" Star yelled. "Open the portal, Celebi!"

"You got it!" Celebi replied. She turned her back and started using her powers of time travel to open the gate between times. Dusknoir advanced upon her, but Grovyle and Star jumped in front of him.

"Look around you! How can you stand living in a paralyzed world?" Grovyle snapped.

"Better to live in a ruined world then not live at all!" Dusknoir retorted. "Get them!"

"Grovyle!!" Star yelped as a Sableye grabbed her. Grovyle used Leaf Blade and cut the Sableye off. Star decided that, in this desperate time, she would have to fight with her hands and keep the Sableye away from Celebi. When a Sableye jumped at Celebi, Star punched it away.

Grovyle was holding Dusknoir away from Celebi. The portal was nearly complete. Star and Grovyle had to buy some time before it was ready.

"How dare you betray Lord Dialga?!" Dusknoir hissed at Grovyle's face.

"Dialga isn't the same anymore and it's because the Temporal Tower in the past has collapsed. If he had his senses, he would be the one to send us in the past! Get yer slimy hands off me!" Grovyle hissed back, attacking Dusknoir with a full blown attack. Dusknoir fell back, panting. The blow was obviously critical.

"It's ready! Star, Grovyle, jump through!" Celebi shouted, backing away from the glowing hole. Star threw all the Sableye down and grabbed Grovyle.

"We will choose to fight!" she yelled. "Let's go!"

Dusknoir watched in horror as the pair jumped into the portal. In a desperate attempt to stop them, he jumped through the portal before it vanished. The Sableye cheered, seeing their lord follow them and Celebi looked horrified.

"I can only hope they make it through without his interference…oh this is SO insulting that he would use MY portal to get to the past! Aaaaah!" she screamed before the Sableye jumped on her. She urgently teleported before they could hit her.

Safe in her hiding spot, Celebi sighed in relief. She was safe…for now.

But as long as Dusknoir was in the past with Star and Grovyle, they were both in grave danger. As Celebi could do now was hope they would see this mission through.

**&-&-&-&**

**I'd like to dedicate this chapter to my dying grandmother. I put a lot of thought into this one, and it's important to me. I know you'll never see this, nor probably understand it, but…here's to know I'm thinking of you.**

**And I'd also like to dedicate it to my dad, who's the only one who can find some sort of care for her. (Too many family problems on my dad's side…) I love you, Daddy.**

**The final chapter's next. Hope you'll read it!**

**-CeleBaby20**


	3. The Separation

**Yay, finally! It's the final chapter!!**

**It's very short, though...sorry!! ;-;**

_**We will choose to fight**_

_**Chapter 3: The Separation**_

It was a long trip through the Demensional Hole, and a painful one too. Star and Grovyle felt like they could rip apart at any time. The bright lights hurt their eyes and loud noises made them both cover their ears. It lasted for what felt like hours, but in reality, was only ten minutes.

When it was over, Star and Grovyle blinked and winced at the first sign of the sun. It had been too long since Star and seen sunlight and Grovyle was born in the darkness. Of course, being a grass pokemon, Grovyle relished the warmth of the sun and wanted so much to bathe in it. Star quietly reminded him they had a mission to see through.

"We have to find the Time Gears as soon as possible, or the world will never know the feel of sunlight again."

Grovyle relunctently agreed and they set off.

Unbeknownist to them, someone was stalking them. An evil pokemon from the darkness with blue eyes and white "hair". A dark pokemon with horrible ambitions. He thought he could see this through without interference. Now two obstacles stood in his way to conquer all pokemon with nightmares.

But he knew exactly what to do. Humans were so weak hearted and gullible. This girl would be so easy to sway.

No one stood in his way. He was Darkrai, after all.

**&-&-&-&**

Star could feel the wind moving through her long, silky blue hair. Funny, she thought, that such a little thing was taken for granted in this time. It was a feeling she hadn't felt in a long time and she swished her hair out.

"I think we have to cross the sea to find where the Time Gears are," Grovyle said, pointing to distant outlines of lands.

"We had better find a boat, then..." Star's voice was almost too quiet. Grovyle looked around and spotted an abandonned raft on the shore.

"Perfect!"

"Yeah, this might be easier then I thought," Star said, happily. She went on the raft and grabbed the poling stick. Grovyle jumped right after her and they set off.

Night fell, just an hour later. The water began moving at a rapid speed, indicating the coming of a storm. Star tried to pole safely, but the poling stick slipped from her hands and was washed away in the tide.

"N-N-No!!"

Darkrai was watching these actions in the shadows. He smiled evilly, knowing that all was going according to plan. He just had to get those two apart...

"Grovyle!!" Star jumped and grabbed her partner pokemon. The two friends held on tightly as the winds and water got stronger and more powerful.

"Just hold on!" Grovyle begged.

"We're almost there!" Star yelled, seeing land.

_"No!" _Darkrai was getting angry. He produced stronger winds that blew right at the pair. Star and Grovyle struggled to hold on, but could feel themselves slipping away.

"NO!!"

_"Gee-hee-hee!! And now for the coup a la resistance!"_

Star could feel herself growing more distant from Grovyle. Flashes of lightning scattered through the sky and she shut her eyes in fear.

It was the last time she'd ever see anything as a human ever again.

Darkrai began his spell. A spell that turned Star's blue hair into a turtle's head. Her clothes morphed into a shell. Her legs became shorter, as did her arms. A curly tail poked out from the shell's back end. The transformation also erased her memory...the only thing remaining in her mind was her name.

Her friendship with Grovyle had come to an end.

**&-&-&-&**

**Waah! So sad! (sniffle)**

**But thank you to everyone who read this. It was fun to write. **

**Be sure to leave a review at the door! (heart) Thanks, muffins!**

**CeleBaby20**


End file.
